Eavesdropping
by GracieChanLuv101
Summary: He made a decision. His only hope was that it was a right one. But of course it had to be. She was involved so it had to be a good decision.


Eavesdropping

XD A short pucca story. Enjoy :3

Garu stood before Abyo, who was currently jumping around in either excitement or just being stupid. Garu couldn't really tell between the two but decided it must be the latter since Abyo clearly wanted to spar.

"HIYA!"Abyo yelled,jumping up,and ripping is shirt cleanly in two. This always met he would make the first move. Garu was already prepared. He knew Abyo's fighting startegy like the back of his hand. And that's only because it never changes. Of course Garu couldn't nor really wanted to inform his friend about this. With the vow of silence he couldn't tell him verbally. But it was pretty funny watching him get all worked up and then just falling into the ground because Garu would dodge.

All in all, Garu found the whole situation amusing. He never took Abyo seriously.

"Oh,hey Pucca!"Abyo said,looking over Garu's shoulder. Garu froze. Ok,so this the only time he takes Abyo seriously.

After the greeting,a giggle followed. Most people would find it cute and innocent. But it meant doom for Garu. That giggle terrified him and made his heart race. He doesn't realize that he likes Pucca. He thinks that's a weakness,something that makes him vulnerable. And being a ninja-in-training, weaknesses were not tolerable. He pushed and denied all of it. He had to work hard to get his family's honour back. That was more important then going out on dates.

Garu turned around slowly,meeting Pucca's gaze like always. Her eyes, which were red but so warm and kind,burned with a fire and happiness while Garu's froze over in fear and anxiousness.

She didn't move though. She just smiled sweetly and waved at him. He stared at her in confusion but stayed on guard. He guessed that was a plus point for having Pucca around. She kept him on his toes which actually helped him in ninja training. His senses were much more sharp now and he could run even faster than before but not faster than Pucca(yo his great disappointment).

Ching came up right after smiled at Abyo and waved hello.

Garu turned back to Abyo, ready to continue the one-sided fight. But Abyo was too busy showing off for Ching. Garu sweatdropped then rolled his eyes. He turned his back and headed back to village. He was suddenly craving noodles.

He noticed Pucca wasn't following him. When he turned,she was whispering to Ching, blushing and had an expression of distress on her face.

Ching is the only person Pucca actually talks to. She made a vow of silence but if she has something important to say, she talks to Ching.

The two girls sat on a nearby bench,continuing their hushed whispers. Garu realized he never heard Pucca's voice. So out of curiousity and to test his ninja skills, he smoothly hid behind the bush behind the bench they were sitting on. He smiled proudly because he didn't make a single noise.

"Pucca, I don't understand what you see in Garu. He's quiet,antisocial,and a bit of a people phobe."Ching said. Garu made an annoyed expression. He was NOT a people phobe... Was he?

To Garu's surprise,Pucca laughed. He expected her to get angry but then again, it was Ching her best friend."He's quiet because of the vow of silence he took. He isn't antisocial,Ching. He has to train,you know. You train too. And I don't think he's a people phobe. He helps the village out a lot."

Her voice was soft and high-pitched. It sounded a bit like singing but could also be compared to tinkling bells. Garu blushed at the thought.

"Still! He could be a bit more talkative. And again, what's so great about him?"Ching said.

Garu was getting really annoyed. But then Pucca spoke and immediately he was calm and a bit peaceful. That would bother him but she sounded so soothing.

"What's so great about Abyo?"Pucca countered innocently. Garu laughed inside at Ching's change of expression. She went from a bit stony to 'fantasy dream land'.

"He so strong,determined,and so hot. He is so social and confident. He knows who he is and he knows where he belongs in society. And he's such a great fighter."Ching said, her voice was dreamy and soft.

Then she turned to Pucca."Why do you like Garu?"

Garu's ears perked up and he listened closely to whatever Pucca was going to say. He had to know why he liked him.

"Garu is Garu. Why do I need a reason to not like him?"Pucca said smiling.

Ching sighed. Garu almost did too."Come on Pucca! Tell me!"

Pucca giggled."Fine."

Garu's head snapped up and he began to listen again.

"Like I said, Garu is Garu. He's respectful and kind though no one really sees that side of him. He's not as complicated as people think. His goal is to be a great ninja and to regain his family honour. But personally I don't see why he keeps going. He made this village respected and honoured."

Garu blushed but smiled slightly.

"But why do you like him? You Pucca,not the village."Ching said. She had a point. Why did Pucca like him specically?

Garu watched as Pucca blushed but she smiled brightly."He's respectful,kind,and strong. He's strong but also strong-minded. He cares about his friends and tries to keep us out of trouble. I know he doesn't return my feelings and I'm actually ok with that. Just as long as he stays around,I'll be fine. And h-h-he..."Pucca's smile disappeared and her voice cracked."He's just like Ku-Kai..."

Ching's face softened."Your older brother?"

Garu blinked. Pucca had an older brother? And from the sounds of it,this Ku-Kai wasn't around anymore.

"I know Garu isn't Ku-Kai. Believe I can tell the difference. But he just has that vibe of power and determination that Ku-Kai had. He fights just Ku-Kai did. He was kind just like him. He's caring just like him. I can't help myself but I fall for him more each day... It's like having my brother back but in a different way."

Ching patted her back. Garu didn't realize she was crying until Pucca wiped a few tears away from her own eyes.

"I still remember that day like the back of my hand... The day Ku-Kai died protecting me..."Pucca said in such a soft whisper, Garu almost didn't hear her."We in the Northern Forest. He was teaching me a complicated ninja move. Him and I were the only ones to actually be able to perform it. Then after training for a few hours HE showed up and forced Ku Kai into a fight. But I remember Ku Kai was exhausted and so was I so I wasn't much help. It didn't take long. Ku Kai was dead before the battle could actually start."

Pucca looked up from her hands and up at the sky. Tears were falling but she smiled.

"I hold my brother's memory close to my heart and I will never forget that day. But he wouldn't want to hold to the past. For awhile there I was smiling just for him and then Garu appeared. At first I hated everything about him. He was a ninja after all and I had believed that ninjas were a waste of time and space so I gave up on it. But one day he changed all that... I walked into the Bamboo forest and he was there with Mio. And all he did was pet the cat but he had such a kind look on his face. I instantly fell for him that day."

Pucca turned to Ching."That's why I like Garu. He's kind,strong,and dependable. He's respectful and honourable. He is a powerful person with goal in his mind. He's a fighter and he believes he can make himself succeed at his goal. But in my eyes, I think he already exceed expectations. I think his family would be very honored to have him as a son. I wish they could see him."

Garu had his back turned to Pucca and Ching. He was looking down and had his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around his legs. His head rested on his arms. He was trying to hide his blush the best he could. He felt guilty. All this time, he thought Pucca only liked him for being a ninja. She even admitted that at one point she actually hated him for being a ninja. But _he _changed her view. _He_ reminded her of her deceased brother. Ku Kai held the same dream Garu has but he didn't get to complete it. But instead, he died protecting someone he cared about, his little sister.

Garu quietly snuck all the way back to his home. He didn't want to clash with Tobe or Abyo. He had to much on his mind for sparring or a battle.

Garu slid the door closed and leaned against the wall. He didn't realize he was sliding til he was sitting on the floor.

Pucca thought he was already the best ninja, and that he brought honour back to his family name. Why did that thought warm his heart? Her words meant so much to him though he didn't realize it. Why did he keep going? He is the only person to reach the rank Fire Wasp in ninja training at such a young age. So why did he keep going? Pucca was right, he didn't see the point. He succeeded already.

But not quite... He had to train to stay strong and alert. But he did work really hard. Maybe even a bit too much.

Garu slowly pulled his hair out of his usual pigtails. He ran his hand through it and sighed. Why has Pucca always made such a large impact on him. Today when she simply didn't tackle him with hugs and kisses...That unnerved him. It was a strange feeling. He pushed it aside like anything that didn't involve his ninja training. That was all he was suppose to care about.

But yet he replayed the past in his mind. He gave her flowers the day Dada dressed up like him to help Ring Ring in hurting Pucca. He blew her a kiss on the day of her 13th birthday because she thought no one remembered. He protected her from Tobe and even got angry when he insulted Pucca.

He never did with anyone else. The day Ching was crying over Abyo and got herself kidnapped trying to catch his attention, he was bother in the slightest when she shedded tears. But when it came to Pucca... He never wanted to see her shed tears. Everytime she did, it made him thing he failed in some kind of way. Even after she was happy again,he trained himself to exhaustion trying to make up for it.

Maybe he did have feelings for Pucca. No he did. He realized that a long time ago when the whole wedding thing between Ring Ring and Dada happened. Pucca showed up at the wedding even though she clearly didn't want to be there. Ching had told him in hopes of him returning Pucca's feelings that she showed up thinking it was him. That she wanted to wish him a happy life with no regrets. She said Pucca had said that if Ring Ring was his choice then his choice was right for him. That his future was not to tainted by a forced relationship between him and Pucca. Even though she forced hugs and kisses on him, he understood she would never forced him into anything else if he didn't want it.

But the thing is, he does.

And with that Garu stood up. He left his house which meant safety, his comfort zone. He was about ot take a major step off the path he made from himself. It was dangerous but he was a highly skilled ninja, a Fire Wasp. And ninjas need to take risks inorder to get stronger.

He weaved his way through the bamboo trees, searching for the one person who has always been just as honest,honorable,and respectful as he was.

He was looking for Pucca.


End file.
